tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Visus Nelthar
' ' is a half-breed battlemage. She is the daughter of Naritin Nelthar and Alis Nelthar. She is also technically blind, but her father used some ancient magicks to give her sight even without the use of her eyes. Due to her father being half Breton and half Imperial and her mother being a Breton she is predominantly Breton, but still has 1/4 Imperial blood. Combat and Skills Visus can perceive Magicka itself and thus detect the presence of magic and magical energies in her vicinity, she can also perceive it's type and intensity, the more magicka in use the easier it is for her to detect it. Making invisibility and muffle utterly useless against her, anything affected by magic is clearly visible to her sight. Early Life Visus is the daugther of Naritin Nelthar and Alis Nelthar, and the one supposed to inherit the title of Nelthar leader should Naerion Nelthar decline it. Visus was born with eyes that could not see, but through tireless research Naritin gave her the ability of sight through magic. After that Naerion took her as his apprentice and trained her. He taught her everything she knows. Because of her blindness prior to her father using magic to let her see, she developed heightened senses. Her sense of smell, hearing and touch were enhanced. RPs Character Form *Class: Battlemage *Skills: Master Mysticism, Expert Illusion/One-handed, Adept Heavy Armor/Destruction/Acrobatics *Spells: Invisibility, Mayhem, Harmony, Lightning Bolt, Fireball, Icy Spear, Clairvoyance, Sparks *Powers: Magic Resistance, Slightly Heightened Senses *Equipment: Battlemage Armor Return of the Septim Dynasty II Visus was on the Nelthar's largest battleship headed for Stros M'Kai. This particular ship was engineered by Naritin Nelthar as well as many other people that have interest in Dwemer technology, it was called ''Mahemium. She had been sent to the island to speak with King Bodean, the leader of the Forebears, to negotiate with him the terms of Jarrin Root trade. Since the Forebears took the island from the Crowns they stopped the shipments to the Nelthars. The Mahemium comes into sight on Stros M'Kai, they were flying the Nelthar flag. At the very front of the ship stood the ship's captain, a Nelthar Admiral, and Visus next to him. She asked him what he saw. He replied saying that he spotted Bodean's ships near the island. He asked if they should attack. Visus said no, she wanted to see if their offer for a negotiation was genuine. The admiral asked what if she was capture, as he was afraid of what Naritin Nelthar might do to him should that happen. She told him that death at her father's hands would be the least of his concerns should she be captured. The ship was quickly approaching the island. The ship slowed down and drove into port. The admiral walked off and up to the King Bodean, who was at the Docks with a few of his soldiers. He introduced himself as Nikoros Nelthar and said that he brough Lady Visus, daughter of Naritin Nelthar and next head of the Nelthars. Visus said that that was enough, saying that she could introduce herself. She walked off the boat and up to the king without problems, as she could see everything around her. However she didn't look straight at Bodean so she apologized for that, telling him that she was blind. Bodean said it was not needed and invited her to the palace so they could have their meeting. Stros M'Kai was home to a large Dwemer ruin, in which the city was built on. The palace was a large Dwemer keep. Bodean, some soldiers from both Forebears and the Nelthars Visus and Admiral Nikoros went to the room with a large round table where the Bodean and Visus sat at separate sides. A Breton stood behind the King and the Admiral did the same for Lady Visus. Bodean asked the lady if she was ready to negotiate. She said that negotiation might be hard as her father rather seems to demand that the shipments continue as normal. The king said the shipments would return to normal, as soon as the Nelthars renounce their support for the Crowns and the Empire. Visus said that she had no obligations to the Crowns, but she said she would have to speak to her father about it. Visus said goodbye to the king and then headed out of the room with the admiral following behind her. As she was leaving she said he would have an answer soon. Visus returned to the Jerral Mountains to report to her father about the deal she made with Bodean. After Visus returned to the Nelthars a letter went to the Crowns saying that they have outlived their usefulness to the Nelthars and so no longer wishes to have their alliance. Another letter comes to Bodean asking them for an alliance as well as the Jarrin Root shipping to start up again. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Battlemages Category:Nelthars